SASUNARU: Worlds Together
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: During a fight, Sasuke and Naruto are sent into the world of xxxHolic. They want to go home and Yuko lies to them to keep them from killing each other. Now, Sasuke and Naruto must travel through several worlds trying to get home. WARNING: Yaoi, Yuri, Bad Language, Use of foreign languages (will be translated), etc. Anime Included: Naruto, xxxHolic, Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, etc.
1. Prologue: The New Journey

I do not own Naruto or its characters! I also don't own any other Anime or characters that shows up in this story (unless I say it is an original character or original world, which there will be)! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

* * *

Prologue: A New Journey

Naruto sat on a rock waiting, getting as much nature energy as possible for Sage Mode. He could tell that Sasuke was on his way. He knew what he wanted, but Naruto was going to stop him at all costs. He could not let Sasuke destroy Konoha. Naruto pulled out a special kunai and turned around to block Sasuke's attack.

"So you knew I was coming," Sasuke said putting more pressure on his sword.

"Yes," Naruto said calmly. "And I will stop you."

"Do you still wish to bring me back?" Sasuke asked removing his sword.

"Yes," Naruto said standing. "You belong in Konoha. It's your home."

"Konoha will burn to the ground," Sasuke glared with his Sharingan. "But I will kill you first."

"I'm surprised Tobi, no, Madara let you go," Naruto said. "Or does he not know you are here?"

"I don't need his help," Sasuke snarled.

"I never said you did," Naruto said. "Just as I don't need their help." He pointed to the rest of Team Kakashi who appeared behind Sasuke.

"Then what are they here for?" Sasuke asked.

"If for some reason, Madara does show up, they are to hold him back for as long as they can," Naruto grinned. "Although, he did promise to let us fight."

"And you think he'll keep his promise?" Sasuke glared.

Naruto nodded. "He will. But if he does interfere, and they can't stop him. I will."

"If not, then you will die." Sasuke smirked. He lunged at Naruto with his sword. There was several clashes of metal as they swung at each other only to dodge or block the hits. When their weapons became useless, Sasuke began forming Chidori. He replaced his sword on his back making sure it didn't get in the way as he charged up his Chidori to its full power. Naruto summoned two clones. Still in Sage Mode, Naruto formed his Rasenshuriken. Both Sasuke and Naruto ran at each other. Just as their jutsus were about to collide, hands grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's wrists. Madara separated them.

"Don't interfere," Sasuke ordered.

"Foolish," Madara said. "I won't let this continue. This fight is over."

"Let go!" Naruto growled.

"Nine-Tails," Madara said calmly grasping Naruto's wrist tighter.

Sasuke smirked. He used his free hand to make another Chidori. Madara had to let them go and stepped back. His Sharingan spinned as he watched Sasuke slam his Chidori into Naruto's stomach. But since Naruto had called on the Kyuubi's power, the wound was already healing. Naruto called up a Rasengan and slammed it into the remaining chakra of the Chidori. Just as the collided, Madara's Kamui activated. However, since his Chakra was messed up due to holding back Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasenshuriken, a portal-like hole appeared under Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura watched in horror as purple, red, and blue chakra surrounded Naruto and Sasuke, freezing them to the spot. They screamed out in pain before falling to their knees, unconscious. The darkness below them consumed them and they vanished. Madara stood shocked, not knowing what just happened. Kakashi, and Yamato began to panic as Sakura cried out both Naruto and Sasuke's names. Sai stood confused. They watched the portal close. Madara shook his head them vanished. Sakura fell to her knees crying as Sai hugged her. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other not sure what to do. The sat down besides Sakura and just waited.

Naruto feels himself falling but he can't stop himself. He sees the blackness fading as he opens his eyes. Awakening, he looks over to see Sasuke lying next to him. Naruto sits up, taking in his surroundings. He saw nothing similar, only him and Sasuke. He heard foot steps and turned to see a boy with black hair wearing glasses walk over to them.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Where am I?"

"Japan," the boy said. "And my name is Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Japan?" Naruto asked. "Never heard of it."

"You are not from here," Watanuki said. "And I'm guessing neither is he." He pointed to Sasuke.

"No, we're from Konoha," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the Teme is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see," Watanuki said. "I'll take you to Yuko. She should be able to help you."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's complicated," Watanuki said. "But if you trust me, then follow me. It looks like your friend isn't going to wake up anytime soon though."

"I'll carry him," Naruto said putting Sasuke on his back. Watanuki lead them to a shop. Naruto gasped when he felt the aura around it.

"Watanuki," a woman's voice said. "I see you've found our guests."

As soon as the woman came into view, Sasuke opened his eyes. He jumped off of Naruto and pulled out his sword. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuko," the woman said. "Now, I must ask that you lower your weapons. Both of you."

Watanuki turned to see Naruto holding a kunai. Naruto looked at Watanuki then back at Yuko before putting the kunai away. Sasuke hesitated but put his sword back in its sheth.

"Good," Yuko said. "Now that that's settled, Watanuki, Sake please!" Watanuki groaned as he headed into the shop's kitchen. "We will be out back." She turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Follow me." Naruto followed Yuko without another thought. Sasuke, unsure of what to do, walked behind Naruto ready to attack him or anyone else if need be. They arrived to the back of the shop. Watanuki came out a few seconds later and handed a cup to Yuko. "So, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, I'm guessing you have no idea how you got here or where here really is." Naruto nodded. Sasuke remained expressionless. "Well, let's just say that this is a different world than your own."

"A different world?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"

"She means that this is another plane," Sasuke said. "Dobe."

"You can look at it like that," Yuko interrupted before Naruto could argue. "There are several different worlds. You came here due to some slip up in a jutsu. Yes, I know about your world. I know about every world. And I can send you home. However, it must be an equal exchange."

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"From you, that bow," Yuko said. Naruto grinned as he thought about that stupid purple bow finally being removed from around Sasuke's body. "And some Chakra."

"How much?" Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Just enough to make your Chidori," Yuko said. "Watanuki, please go get three flasks from the storage room." Watanuki did so and handed one to Yuko. "Go on then. Make Chidori." Sasuke looked at Yuki then at Naruto who shrugged. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and looked at Yuko again.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked.

"You can call me a witch if you want," Yuko said. "Now, please do as I say or you can stay in this world." Sasuke snarled but performed Chidori. Yuko held the flask under it. They watched as Sasuke's Chidori shrunk and moved like water into the flask.

"That's cool!" Naruto said looking at the small Chidori captured in the flask.

"Now the bow," Yuko said. "Hand it to Watanuki." Sasuke frowned as he undid the bow and handed it to Watanuki. He had to hold his sword in his hand. Yuko turned to Naruto. "To be honest, I'd like that fox, but your life is to high of a price. Therefore, both chakras will do." Naruto nodded. In one hand, he made a red Ransengan. It did the same things as Sasuke's Chidori as it entered a second flask. Naruto made two clones and made his Rasenshuriken using his chakra alone. After it too went into a flask, Yuko handed the flasks to Watanuki who went and put them back into the storage room. "Now, I'm going to hand you something that will send you to another world. I cannot send you straight to your own world but you will end up back in your own world when the time is right."

"You mean we have to travel through other worlds just to get home?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Yuko smiled. "Now, I know you want to kill each other, but you cannot. While you are traveling, you must protect each other. If one dies, so does the other." She watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger. 'That's a lie of course but they will need each other to get through each world.' She saw Naruto's eyes flash with sadness, yet hope. "This mirror," she pulled out a mirror and handed it to Sasuke. "is a link to a mirror that I have on me at all times. If you need to know anything or just want to say hello, tap the mirror in the center three times. Also," she pulled out two bracelets. "those will let you move on to the next world. Once they both turn green you will be able to do so. However, they both must be green and you both have to be together when you wish to move on. The least amount of time you will spend in each world is three days."

"This is going to take a long time isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but time moves differently in each world," Yuko said. "For example, you have been here for an hour in this world, but you have only been away from your for one minute."

"That's it?" Naruto asked. "Wow!"

"Yes," Yuko said. "Now, you will most likely run into another group of travellers. You may move with them or separate. If you with to go with them, remove your bracelets, but keep them. Once you are back in your own world, the bracelets will disappear." She finally handed them their bracelets. Each of them put them on. "Have fun!" Yuko waved as their bracelets flashed green. Green chakra (to Naruto and Sasuke, yet life force to Watanuki) surrounded Naruto and Sasuke. "Tell Yamamoto that I said hi." With that, Naruto and Sasuke vanished.

"Will they be ok?" Watanuki asked.

"They will be," Yuko answered. "They are meant to be together. And this new journey will help the process."

"They will meet Syaoran and the others won't they?" Watanuki asked.

"Of course!" Yuko said. "Now, get me some more Sake!"

Watanuki groaned. "Yes, Yuko. Right away."


	2. Chapter 1: Soul Reaper

Here is Chapter 1! Enjoy! And I apologize if any Character is OOC. They have to be to fit my story.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters! I also don't own any other Anime or characters that shows up in this story (unless I say it is an original character or original world, which there will be)! And I don't make any money off of this!

'thinking'

"speaking"

**"Kyuubi"**(when inside of Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 1: Soul Reaper

Naruto felt like he was on a ship. He was not sea sick, but the movement of traveling to another world made him feel like it. Sasuke also did not look well. It was going to take them some time to get use to it. When the feeling stopped, Naruto felt sand swirl around him. At first, he thought he was in Suna, but one look up told him otherwise. There was a wall with some kind of barrier like Konoha's over the top. He could see large buildings inside. He looked around and saw more run down buildings behind him. Naruto looked back at the gate.

"There is a city in there," he said. "I believe that is where we must go."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"You know," Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "We are supposed to work together."

"We only need to stay here until these stupid bracelets turn green," Sasuke said. "We do not need to talk. Know that once we are back in our world, I will kill you." He brushed past Naruto and walked into the broken down town.

Naruto looked after Sasuke with sadness in his eyes. "He's so stubborn." He shook his head. "Guess I need to get some information." He too headed into the broken down town.

"You there!" A boy's voice called. "Both of you stop!" He stood in front of Sasuke with his hands out stretched.

"Move," Sasuke ordered.

"No!" the boy shouted. "I don't know who you are but I can tell, you don't belong here!" The boy saw Sasuke's sword. "Are you a Soul Reaper?"

"A what?" Sasuke snarled.

"Calm down Teme!" Naruto said walking to his side. He looked at the boy. "What is a Soul Reaper?"

"The ones who bring souls here," the boy said. "This is the Soul Society, in other words, this is the after life."

"What!?" Naruto yelled. "But I'm not dead!"

"Didn't think you were," a voice said behind them. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see a man with red hair and tattoos on his head and arms. "What are living beings doing here?"

"We were ah... sent here," Naruto said. "Speaking of which, do you know a Yamamoto-san?"

"You know Captain Yamamoto?" the red-head asked.

"The who sent us does," Naruto answered.

"And we have a message for him," Sasuke added.

"I see," the red-head paused. 'Should I take them there? How do I know that they can be trusted?'

"I know it is hard to trust people we have never met," Naruto said. "But don't worry! I promise that we won't cause too much trouble. You have my word and I never goo back on my word." He grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The red-head chuckled. "Alright. I'm Renji Abarai. I'm the Lieutenant of the 6th Division."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "I'm a ninja from Konoha."

Renji looked at the glaring Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Hm..." Renji looked back at Naruto. "Alright. I'll bring you to Captain Yamamoto." He headed for the wall of the better city. But they were stopped when they heard the voice of another man (boy?).

"Renji!" the man (boy?) called. They turned around to see someone with orange hair wearing the same black uniform at Renji.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji said. "I didn't know you were going to come here."

"I'm not the only one," he moves to show a girl with Orange hair, a boy with black hair and glasses, a another man with dark skin and brown hair.

"Ah! Orihime, Uryu, and Chad are with you," Renji smiled. "Rukia would love to see you."

"Good," Ichigo said. "That's what we came here for. Though, you did hear about the Hollow situation right?"

"Yes," Renji said. "There seems to be more of them lately."

"Who are they?" Ichigo noticed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fellow members of the world of the living," Renji said. "They have a message for Captain Yamamoto."

"And you trust them?" Uryu asked. "They could be lying."

"To be honest, it's the blonde I trust," Renji said. Sasuke glared. Seeing the glare, Orihime stepped back.

"Ah don't mind Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. "He's harmless."

"Says you Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled. "Stupid Teme!"

"He reminds me of you Ichigo," Uryu said. "Stupid and way too energetic."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Hey!" Ichigo and Naruto yelled.

"See?" Uryu said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Well at least I'm not a stuck up bastard who has a stick up his ass," Naruto said.

"And at least I'm not a girly guy who thinks he's better than everyone else," Ichigo said.

"So, Ichigo is like Naruto and Uryu is like Sasuke," Orihime said. "Wow! There's two Ichigos and two Uryus!"

"And the dumb weak girl is like Sakura," Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura is not dumb!" Naruto said.

"And Orihime isn't weak," Ichigo said. "She is a powerful healer."

"Just like Sakura," Sasuke smirked.

"You're so mean!" Naruto pouted.

"Moving on," Renji said. "I'll take you to Yamamoto. Ichigo, you can come with me since I'm going to see Rukia after that."

"Sure," Ichigo said. Both groups followed Renji to the gate. Just as they got within five feet, a giant man jumped in front of them.

"Hi Ichigo," the giant man said.

"Wow! He's huge!" Naruto said. Then he put a hand over his mouth.

"Tsk. Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Stop calling me Dobe!" Naruto yelled.

"Who are they?" the giant man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Renji said. "Members of the world of the living with a message for Captain Yamamoto."

"Hmm..." the giant man look Naruto and Sasuke over. "They both have a lot of Spiritual Power. Though the blonde has far more." He looked at Ichigo. "He may even have more than Ichigo."

"No way!" Renji said. He pulled out some type of machine and held it up to Sasuke. A dial moved to the top and flashed red. "At Captain level." He moved it over to Naruto and went wide-eyed. The dial flashed red then the machine exploded. "Damn! That's a lot of Spiritual power!"

"Ha! I have more Spiritual Power than you," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "Shut up Dobe."

"His Spiritual Power just went up," the giant man said.

"Anyway, Gatekeeper Jidanbo, please open the gate," Renji said.

"Right," Jidanbo said. He turned around, bent down, and lifted the gate.

"Wow!" Naruto said. "That is cool." He smiled.

"Thanks," Jidanbo also smiled.

"Come, we should be going," Renji said. "Night will be falling soon." Naruto and Orihime waved to Jidanbo before following Renji and the others. Naruto stayed by Sasuke's side but kept talking to Orihime about Konoha. "We are here." Renji knocked.

"Come in," came a voice from inside. Renji walked in followed by Sasuke and Naruto then Ichigo's group. Yamamoto took one look at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled. "Travelers?"

"Yes," Naruto said stepping forward. "Yuko told me to tell you that she said hi."

'That's it?' Renji, Ichigo, and Uryu thought.

"I see," Yamamoto said. "I welcome you to this world. This world itself is made up of three parts. The world of the living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. You are in the Soul Society."

"So, you guys are Soul Reapers?" Naruto asked. "A boy outside said something about it. He looked scared."

"Not many people out side this city like Soul Reapers," Yamamoto said.

"I see," Naruto said.

"Anyway, as you know, I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but please just call me Yamamoto."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "And Naruto is fine. This is Sasuke Uchiha. You can call him Teme."

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "Call me Sasuke or Uchiha. I don't care. You don't really need to talk to me."

"Man that stick must have been pushed up further," Naruto said. Sasuke glared.

"It is nice to meet you, Naruto, Sasuke," Yamamoto said. "Enjoy your stay here."

"I will!" Naruto cheered.

"Where will we be staying?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm... I think Rukia and Byakuya can put you both up for a few days," Yamamoto said.

"I doubt Captain Byakuya would agree, but Rukia will," Renji said. "Let's go. I'm sure Captain Yamamoto has things he has to do." He quickly left. The others (except Sasuke) waved good-bye then followed. Sasuke stayed with Naruto, glaring at everyone and everything as he walked. Renji reached a huge house about the same size as the Uchiha Compound. He was about to knock when a woman opened the door.

"Hey Renji," the woman said. "I sensed your Spiritual Power. Along with Ichigo's and the others." She looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "And who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto shot out his hand. "It is nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," the woman said. "Byakuya is in the back."

"Just the person I was hoping to see," Ichigo said sarcastically. He walked into the house with the others. Rukia led them out back.

"Renji, Ichigo," Byakuya said. "Others."

"Hey he's more like you Teme than Uryu is," Naruto said. Byakuya and Sasuke glared at him. "See?" He grinned.

"Who's the blond?" Byakuya asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Renji said. "And before you ask, yes he and Sasuke are alive. Captain Yamamoto said something about them being from another world. He also hopes you will let them stay here for a few days."

"I'd be grateful," Naruto smiled.

"You have weird Spiritual Power," Byakuya said. "Two different ones."

Naruto's smile faded. He realized that what they call Spiritual Power here is what he calls Chakra. "Um... yeah."

Sasuke saw Naruto's sadness. "Does it matter?" 'Why did I just ask that? Do I feel bad that Naruto is sad?'

"Nothing really," Byakuya said. "Just want to make sure you aren't a hollow or a Vizard."

"There is nothing wrong with being a Vizard," Ichigo said.

"Hn," Byakuya grunted then went back to training.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. "He uses a sword too. May be you should test your skills against him."

"I wouldn't do that," Renji said. "It may look like a normal sword but it isn't. All Soul Reapers have Zanpakutos."

"Zanpakutos?" Naruto asked.

"Think of it as a spirit being living in a sword causing it to have special powers and able to change shape," Renji explained.

"I'd like to see that," Naruto said excited.

"I'll show you mine," Renji said pulling out his sword. "Roar, Zabimaru!" His sword changed into one with scale-like blades. "This is its first form. Then there is... Bankai." Chakra or Spirital Power surrounded the sword and changed it into a giant snake-like thing. It looked like it was made of bamboo with the skull of a snake on top. "And that is the final stage. Each stage is different per Soul Reaper." His sword changed back to normal.

"That's really cool," Naruto said. "Too bad your sword can't do that, eh, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Rukia threw something at Sasuke, who easily caught it.

"That's so you can hold your sword on your back instead of holding it," Rukia said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. He wrapped the cloth around his waist than put the sword on his back.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room," Rukia said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Suck it up Teme!" Naruto yelled. "You're the one that said we just need to get through a few days here."

"Doesn't mean I wanted to do it with you," Sasuke said. "We just need to meet up when these turn green." He held up his arm to show the bracelet.

"Know what?" Naruto glared. "Do what you want! Just try not to get yourself killed!" He stomped off.

"There is something strange about you two," Uryu said.

"I agree," Ichigo said. "Naruto acts like he hates you when he really cares. And you just show him your hatred. It doesn't really seem that you two are friends."

"We aren't," Sasuke glared. "Once we get back to our world, I'll kill the Dobe then burn Konoha to the ground." His eyes flashed red. Then he walked away in the opposite direction from Naruto.

"He's going to kill Naruto?" Orihime asked. "But Naruto doesn't seem like a bad person. And neither does Sasuke."

"There must be a reason," Ichigo said.

"I'm going to talk to Naruto," Orihime said. "May be I can find out that reason. Plus, he seems to be a lot more open than Sasuke. Oh! I know! We can talk about that second Spiritual Power of his!" Orihime smiled than ran after Naruto.

Ichigo sighed. "I better go with her."

Chad nodded. "I'll go talk to Sasuke," Uryu said. "I want to know about those eyes of his."

"I'll get you guys some food," Rukia said. "Come help me Renji."

"Alright," Renji said. Ichigo ran after Orihime. Uryu and Chad went after Sasuke. Rukia and Renji headed for the kitchen. Byakuya, who had listened to their conversation decided he need to speak to Captain Yamamoto and left.

"Naruto!" Orihime called waving and smiling.

"Hey Orihime-chan," Naruto smiled.

Orihime blushed slightly. "You can just call me Orihime."

Ichigo came up behind Orihime. "Hey." He looked at Naruto. "Can we talk?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess. And I bet it is either about the Teme or my other power."

"Both actually," Ichigo said.

"Then in exchange, can you tell me more about Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Vizards?" Naruto asked.

"Seems fare," Ichigo said.

"Alright," Naruto sat down. Ichigo and Orihime followed suit. "I'll start with my second power." He took a deep breath. "On the day I was born, a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi, attack my village, Konoha. In order to stop it, the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, what we call our leader, sealed him inside a baby. The sealing processed caused the Fourth to die. The previous Jinchuriki, the Host of the Kyuubi, died after it was removed from her before the attack. She was pregnant at the time, causing the chance for it to break out. Someone took control of that moment to use it."

"And you are the baby the Kyuubi was sealed in," Ichigo said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "My mother was the previous Jinchuriki and my father was the Fourth."

Orihime gasped. "He sealed it inside of his son?"

Naruto nodded. "I was the only one born that day and I have a lot of chakra of my own, so Dad thought I would be strong enough to one day control the Kyuubi."

"Can you control it?" Ichigo asked.

"I can," Naruto said. "But we have an agreement to share the power. You see Kurama, the Kyuubi's name, will die if I die. So he heals my wounds. I can't get sick, my body temperature stays high so I don't get cold, poisons are nullified so they cause no harm, and I have full use of his Chakra to use in a fight. In exchange, I eat enough to feed both of us, take on the minimum amount of dangerous missions that pay for that food and my apartment, and let him take over when I get tired or when he wants to have fun." He saw the worried looks on Orihime and Ichigo's faces. "But you don't have to worry. He will not harm anyone except the enemy. Plus, he rarely wants to come out since we are starting to merge and he gets tired.

**"Why don't you have you Chakra constantly being sucked out of you and we will see how you feel."**

'No need to get mad,' Naruto said to Kurama.

**"Whatever. You better not fully trust these people. I'd hate to have to heal you again."**

'They won't hurt us,' Naruto said. 'And even if they tried, we are too strong for them.'

**"Just make sure the Uchiha understands that our deaths are all linked."**

'Don't worry.'

"**Fine Kit. I'm going back to sleep. You may want to explain that we can talk since they probably think you are strange for spacing out." **The fox turned around and went back to sleep.

Naruto blinked then looked at Orihime and Ichigo. "Sorry about that. When I look like I'm spacing out, I'm talking to Kurama. He just wanted to complain about the merging."

"Can you explain this merging thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we are basically becoming one being," Naruto said. "I will soon have control over all of Kurama's Chakra. However, at the end of the process, Kurama will die." He looked down sadly. "And I don't know how to stop it."

"Why not just separate your souls?" Orihime said. Ichigo looked at Orihime shocked. "I mean, you could give him a body of his own and you will still get to keep yours."

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked grabbing Orihime's hand.

"I don't know," Orihime said. Ichigo nearly fell over. Sadness returned to Naruto's eyes. "But I bet Rukia knows how." Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Anyway," Ichigo said. "About Sasuke..."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said. "Well, we were on the same team. But Sasuke wanted revenge on his brother for killing his clan. To do so, he wanted more power. So he left the village to go to this Snake-bastard who only wanted Sasuke's body." He growled. "So Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and I went after him to bring him back. But we had to fight those who were bringing Sasuke to the Snake-bastard. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Lee had to help us fight against them. I fought against Sasuke to stop him, but I lost." Again, Naruto looked sad. "I learned that I had three years to get stronger to get Sasuke back. So I trained with Ero-Sennin for two and a half years. We, my new team, met Sasuke soon after I returned to Konoha. But he tried to kill me again and I failed to bring him back. A few months later, we found out that Sasuke killed Orochimaru, the Snake-bastard. I thought he'd come back home, but instead, he formed a new team and went after Itachi, his brother. And Sasuke got his revenge, or so he thought." He paused. "He found out that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan by the village elders and Danzo. Sasuke killed Danzo and plans on killing the elders. But he wants to destroy Konoha in the process. And I told him I'd stop him."

"So that's why he wants to kill you," Ichigo said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "To be honest, I still think of Sasuke as my best friend. I want to save him from the darkness in his heart."

"You really care for Sasuke," Orihime said.

"He's like a brother to me," Naruto said. "He always saw me as me and not the demon. That's why I won't give up."

"Good," Ichigo smiled. "Never give up on what you care about."

Naruto's stomach growled. Orihime chuckled. "Guess it is time to eat. Let's go." They stood up and walked into the dinning room.

Sasuke jumped onto the roof and stared at the sky. He sensed Uryu and Chad's presence. "What do you want?"

"Answers," Uryu said jumping up next to Sasuke.

"And who said I'd give you them?" Sasuke glared.

Uryu ignored the glare and the question. "Why do you hate Naruto?"

"I have my reasons," Sasuke said.

Uryu sighed. "I hated Ichigo." Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing that some speech was coming. "I'm a Quincy. He's a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers killed all the other Quincys, making me the last one." Sasuke looked up at this. "So I tried to get Ichigo killed. I fought to kill all Soul Reapers. But he was different. He was born human. His father is a Soul Reaper while his mother was a human. But his father gave up his powers because he loved Ichigo's mother. Ichigo was born with strong Spiritual Powers. Rukia came and gave him her power, forcing Ichigo to become a Soul Reaper. But he didn't hate Rukia. She gave him the power to protect those he cares about."

"He in turn gave us power," Chad said.

"Being around him allowed us to get some of his power since he did not have full control over of it," Uryu said. "When we fought, I lost. But Ichigo didn't hate me. I still hated him after that. But as we spent more time together, I realized that not all Soul Reapers were the same. And although I won't mention it to his face, we have become... friends."

"What about the other Quincys?" Sasuke asked. "Don't they have a right to get justice?"

"They will," Uryu said. "Some already did. My grandfather wouldn't want me to kill just because of hatred. So I plan on respecting his wishes."

"So you let Ichigo play with your life," Sasuke said.

"No," Uryu said. "We trust each other."

"I will protect Ichigo and everything he cares about," Chad said. "And Ichigo will in turn do the same for me." Uryu nodded in agreement. Chad looked up. "It seems dinner is ready."

Uryu closed his eyes then opened them. "Then we should get going. Ichigo can eat a lot."

Sasuke smirked. "Probably not as much as Naruto." He followed them, putting Uryu and Chad's words to the back of his mind.

They walked into the dinning room to see Naruto, Ichigo, and Orihime already there. Rukia and Renji soon joined them. Naruto sat in between Orihime and Ichigo. Sasuke sat in between Uryu and Chad. Rukia and Renji took the two of the remaining seat across from each other.

"Where is Captain Byakuya?" Renji asked.

"I think brother went to see Captain Yamamoto," Rukia said.

"So," Naruto said between bites. "Tell us about life as Soul Reapers." And so, they began chatting about their lives including information about Hollows and Vizards.

Meanwhile, Byakuya confronted Yamamoto about Naruto and Sasuke. He was given orders to take care of them and let them enjoy their stay in the Soul Society. He agree to let his other guests stay and decided they could give Naruto and Sasuke a tour around. But that would have to wait until the next day.


End file.
